


Ain't No City Like Dubai

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, M/M, bcs zayn was so excited to go, this is about zayn and liam talking on the phone about the dubai concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn feels down about not being able to go to Dubai and Liam calls him to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No City Like Dubai

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and it kinda sucks but okay, enjoy it anyway x  
> Prompts are open !

It's been two months since Zayn tweeted "Dubai ...".

He's laying on his bed in his hotel room after assuring Perrie that he was fine and just wanted some time alone. He can't stop thinking about the concert that has probably already started. He wanted to perform so badly in Dubai, in front of his people. He sighs deeply and opens his Twitter, seeing one tweet after another about the Dubai concert on his timeline. His eyes go to find Liam in every picture, the corners of his mouth turning downwards when he sees how happy Liam looks. He opens a video, knowing it will hurt when he watches it, but does it anyway.

"Good evening, Dubaiiii," Liam yells. "Thank you so much for the warm welcome, guys! I am feeling good tonight, are you feeling good?" The crowd starts cheering at that. "I want to start off by saying thank you so much for having us in your beautiful cou-" Zayn stops the video, his chest physically aching with hurt at the sound of Liam's voice. "They're doing great without you, accept that," Zayn thinks to himself.

His eyes land on another video that says "We still miss you, Z." so he plays it. Liam is being filmed, a fan sign is visible on the big screen behind him. "Are you and Zaynie okay?" is written on the sign. Liam smiles and says "We're all okay. I promise!". Zayn smiles a little at that. He shouldn't be so selfish, the lads are doing great and he couldn't be more prouder.

After 10 minutes of scrolling through his twitter feed, his screen lights up, saying "p.i.c." (partner in crime) is calling him. 

"Ellooooo, Zaynie," Louis shouts in the phone.

"Hi Lou", Zayn answers, a smile in his voice.

"Not trying to be rude but I'm going to pass you on to Liam because he wanted to call you but he can't find his phone. You need to come back, you always know where our stuff is," Zayn smiles a sad smile, muttering a soft "yeah sure" before he hears the phone being passed on.

A few seconds later, he hears Liam's voice. "Hi, Z."

"Hi Leeyum," Zayn answers, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Wanted to call you because, yeah, I know this show meant a lot to you. And I wanted to talk to you to be sure you're not sad because I don't want you to be sad and okay I am rambling. How are you? How's your holiday going?"

Zayn fidgets with his pillow. It's insane how well Liam knows him. How Liam knows that he's sad about not being able to go to Dubai, even though he hasn't seen him in weeks. "'S okay. Really miss you guys. Thank you for calling, I really appreciate that. How was the show? Was the stadium filled? Did the songs go well?"

"It was amazing. The stadium was pretty much full and the crowd was so loud. They were shouting your name and I read so many signs about you. They miss you, Z. The boys miss you. I miss you," Liam sighs.

Zayn swallows past the lump in his throat. "I saw a couple of videos. You guys are doing great. I'm really happy you're doing great."

There is a moment of silence before Liam's hesitant voice comes through the phone.

"Zayn?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there like, any chance you're coming back?"

Zayn squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't know. I don't think so. Being with my family and Perrie again made me realise that I can't deal with being 9 months away from home. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

Zayn knows Liam doesn't really understand, but smiles nonetheless. 

"Are the lads going out tonight?"

"Yeah, Dubai is the city of parties, so we can't let this opportunity pass. I don't know if I'm going."

"Why not?"

"Don't really feel like it. I'm pretty tired," Liam explains.

"You'll have a two month break, you should celebrate that, Li."

"What should I celebrate? Another two months away from you? It's just another two months that I'll have to go through before going on stage without you again. Nothing to celebrate."

A tear rolls down Zayn's cheek. "Don't put it like that. The fans are so thankful you didn't let them down like I did."

"Hey, don't say that. The fans understand you. They don't blame you. No one does."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious, Zayn. No one blames you."

Zayn shrugs at that, knowing Liam can't see him.

"I never knew you could handle my high notes? I've known you for almost 5 years and I didn't know you had such an incredible voice. I mean, of course you have an incredible voice, but you are so talented, Liam. I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard it."

Liam giggles and Zayn feels a weird sensation in his tummy. "Learned it from the best, didn't I?" Liam answers, referring to that one night that they were having a sleepover and they spent the whole night singing, Zayn trying to teach Liam how to relax his voice so he could reach the really high notes.

"You're an idiot," Zayn says full of adoration.

"Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Zayn laughs. "Have fun tonight, yeah?"

"I'll try, but I'll miss you too much,"

Zayn smiles at hearing the words he said to Liam more than 3 years ago. "Bye Li. Take care. Love you."

"I love you too," Liam replied, knowing that his "I love you" had a whole other meaning.


End file.
